


Boyfriend Material

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Episode Related, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 1 Episode 8: The Fourth Man in the Fire. Bill wants to know if he <i>is</i> Sookie's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Boyfriend Material  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set during Season 1 Episode 8: The Fourth Man in the Fire. Bill wants to know if he _is_ Sookie's boyfriend.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

As he slid his arms around her, he turned her to face him. “Am I?”

Sookie looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. “Are you what?”

“Your boyfriend. Am I your boyfriend?” Bill asked again as if testing the words on his lips.

She couldn’t help but smile. “I guess that depends on you.”

He raised his brow as he looked down at her smiling face. 

“Would you like to be?”

His dark hair fell into his eyes as he bowed his head closer to hers and whispered against her lips, “Yes, I would. I would like that very much.”


End file.
